


Why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?

by lifeinecstasy



Series: KageHina Shit [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Intense, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kags being a Simp, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: “I’m the King, Tobio”Kageyama Tobio battles the Sun... and loses.Inspired from "The King" by Conan Grayv(⌒o⌒)v♪
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?

**Author's Note:**

> so proud of myself for listening to this song right after i scrolled through kagehina art.
> 
> oh and some descriptions/analogies might be a bit confusing cause i'm trying to make my writing deeper but i'm working on it so i'll get better

Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer  
But I'm the only one that can make you feel right  
I'm the only one that you think of at night  
Baby, don't lie

Kageyama inhaled; he never could stop himself from looking at Hinata after the demon spiker scored the winning point. Hinata’s grin seeped into his brain, cementing itself into all the slots of his memory so he knew he wouldn’t be able to close his eyes without seeing the Sun smile. 

“Why did you look away Kageyama?” Hinata’s eyes had gleamed, the sunlight hitting its face like it too was showering him with praise, revelling in his warmth instead of the other way round. 

Kageyama’s eyes turned stone, blue ignorance coated over the beating admiration inside. “My neck hurts from looking down too long,” He went for a smirk, almost pulling it off before Hinata patted his back apologetically. 

“Sure Yama-yama, sure”   
Kageyama’s spine went limp, his heart burning from how much Hinata was reminding him of Oikawa. There he was, standing feed wide apart, a smirk breaking out on his face - the same cocky challenge in his eyes, but Kageyama felt more threatened than ever. He could feel the little giant splashing all over his mind, leaving footprints everywhere and Kageyama didn’t know how to label them all anymore. He couldn’t name him a rival like he had with Oikawa, there was too much of him there, but the other option he wouldn’t allow himself to consider. Hinata’s hair were a menacing orange as he gave Kageyama a full-blast grin right to his face, so bright that the younger boy almost shielded his eyes. 

So when Kageyama punched his stupid shining face, it wasn’t because he was mad at all, it was because he was terrified beyond his wits by how much and how fast he was falling, right into the centre of the Sun.

You're always talking to me like you're totally bothered  
So why you always ring at the end of my line?  
Don't you got a girl that can make you feel nice?  
It's a dead sign

“Hinata boke hurry up I’m not waiting forever!” Kageyama’s voice lifted off the ground, rising upstairs to where Hinata pulled on his jumper for practice. The older boy smiled at the thought of Kageyama frowning at him. He brushed a hair out of place, a silent test for Kageyama to take if he loved challenges so much.

The brunette didn’t have to come pick Hinata up for practice, but it was so much better than fighting the thought of him in his sleep, banging his forehead trying to knock the flash of tangerine out of his brain, expel it and reject it. Yet every time he thought seeing Hinata in his dreams was much better than in person, he was proved wrong. Before Kageyama’s fingers had even left the ball, the little crow leaped high, sunlight blaring out his eyes and Kageyama’s “girlfriend” (the one he had made up to ward Hinata off) burnt away into a charred charade that Kageyama couldn’t even keep up when he was asleep, let alone when he was staring the culprit in the face. 

Hinata jumped onto his back, catching Kageyama unaware just to the extent of the younger boy not having seen him, but Hinata’s presence, the brunette could smell out in the dark when he shined so bright. Kageyama shoved the petite body off him, clutching the orange-haired boy’s collar just as much to display his annoyance as to keep him pressed close. 

“Kageyama-kun” Hinata whined, jumping up and down until Kageyama’s wrist gave way, then racing in close to the younger boy’s face, bumping their noses once and taking off again. Kageyama stalled, watching Hinata wink and bounce off on his cycle, almost pulling Kageyama to chase him, beat him, take him. The Sun was a magnet and Kageyama didn’t know if he was like a moth to a flame, or a flower facing the warmth, but he was gone either way.

You see me as your lifeline  
Other boys and girls never really made you feel right  
And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind  
Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?

The match ended with another victory, Asahi-san stealing the spotlight off Hinata in the few minutes before the devil claimed it back, bounding over the court like it was a meadow of flowers and he had to kiss every single one of them. Hinata’s grace was impeccable, and Kageyama almost couldn’t catch his breath enough to toss the tangerine the ball. He managed like he always does, barking at Hinata to jump higher, and turning his back so the shorter one couldn’t come high-five him, scathe him with his bruised hands. 

“Your timing needs a bit more work, you get way too excited and forget technique in matches like these” He advised, tactfully moving his gaze away from the mop on Hinata’s head so he could just stop wanting to dive in it. Even Hinata’s hair couldn’t stand being flat and still: it had to bounce around, static sizzling throughout so it stuck up every which way, fighting gravity just as Hinata did with every jump. Kageyama knew this too well, he had observed every strand move, when he had run out of parts of Hinata to watch over, he had moved on to memorizing the position of each orange lock on the Sun. So it was only Kageyama who even noticed that today, Hinata had deprived a lone strand of its usual place (he was right in hoping too). As if in protest, that hair kept to falling in the small boy’s eyes every time he extended his hand into the air, grabbing at air to propel himself up for yet another spike.

By the twentieth time Kageyama watched the hair push into Hinata’s eyes again, the duo were on their way home, backs sore from all the congratulatory pats, and palms red from the shots that won them. The shorter boy’s hair was still standing apart, like an open car door, like it wasn’t supposed to be like that, like it would fit just right as soon as it was closed. Kageyama didn’t understand how it even made a difference with just how unruly Hinata’s hair were, but it certainly did to his long setter’s hand as it clamped down on the strand of hair, putting it back in its place with an almost animalistic ferocity. There it was, the brunette smiled, back in its place, secure on Hinata’s head. 

Kageyama wondered if he could ever leave the same impression on the Sun’s mind as the little tangerine did on his, wondered if his ice could burn a mark just as deep as Hinata’s warmth did. The realization of what he was wishing for hit him, and if that didn’t make Kageyama blush, the realization of what he had just done definitely did. 

You like me, oh, obviously  
So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?  
You'll see  
'Cause I'm supreme  
Choose me

Hinata stopped walking, shocked because he had almost forgotten about the hair he displaced, and delighted to remember. A deep laugh rumbled out that made his whole body shake before Kageyama had to face him. The younger boy froze, bracing himself to deepen his eyebrows, glaze his eyes over, retreat back, run away from the daylight, back to his coffin. But the tangerine wouldn’t allow that, he latched onto Kageyama, having gotten all the signal he needed from the stubborn boy. 

“And you call me an open book,” He dove his hand right into Kageyama’s hair, messing it up but the younger one couldn’t muster a scowl. He was so close to his safe haven and now the door had just slammed into his face, he should feel the panic any moment. The thought of being exposed to anyone made him clench his fists and bend his head between folded knees, where it was dark and safe. Except it wasn’t dark, not when Hinata’s teeth were glinting in front of his eyes, the pupils forced to dilate in awe at the sheer amount of light pouring in. 

Other lovers give you no luck  
'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love  
You'll see  
So just shut up  
Choose me

“I’m the King, Tobio” The light only got brighter the closer Hinata leaned, and Kageyama didn’t even want to scream at him for the lame line, or the first name.

He could just shove Hinata off right now, give the imp a punch or two to remember to never repeat this, and dive right back into that lonely room. He could just hide behind that door again, but his fingers wouldn’t budge, hungry to keep setting Hinata the ball till the shrimp conquered the world, to keep holding the Sun till he was indistinguishable from Kageyama, to give Hinata all the love that had been brewing inside the brunette all this while as he had peeked from behind the holes in his walls. He had always been only half in, clawing at the cracks to get a better view, forcing himself not to just turn the knob and bask in the glory of his little god. He knew that now, feeling Hinata’s flesh burning against him, the heat from his lips pouring right to Kageyama’s tiny grinch heart as the older boy trailed all over his face and neck. 

Even as he had to stop Hinata from biting him so hard by pulling at the tangerine strands he had so longed to touch, even as he shoved the Sun, Kageyama decided this was the best place on Earth to keep him warm - here with this tiny ball of sunshine on his lap, shielding him from the world. 

That is, of course, only because Hinata wanted to believe that Kageyama needed his protection, when he so obviously needed none.


End file.
